full moon
by Obeion yazio
Summary: It's about Goten in love with trunk butt and he get's into a lot of mess recapping the Buu saga and everthing else but you just have to find out for yourself GotenxTrunk extreme shotacon hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Full moon

This is beginning of a world called Earth, mostly it had strange people, creepy people and just plain weird people, but in the world of DBZ there are people who just want to have fun.

Trunks and Goten were running away from Piccolo because he wants them to do fusion. They had already done it 40 times and were bored so they ran.

Trunk said "don't worry Goten, I'll distract him"

Goten agreed and flew off as Trunks prepared. Goten thought about something, why was he the only one to escape every single time? Why does trunk have to do all the distraction when I just fly off? Goten stopped and flew a little sneekier, as he looked at Trunks he was surprised at what he had saw.

Goten first seen Trunks make a silly face's then stick his tongue out, but what surprised Goten the most was Trunks pulling down his pants and spanking his butt. When the black hair boy saw that his cock was up about 10 inches high. Goten then blushed a lot, he thought "I never seen Trunks do this before in my life, I only thought it was a joke, I wonder if he does this to everybody" As Goten looked at the silver hair boy swing his butt left to right, Piccolo started the chase again. The black hair boy fled to the hyperbolic time chamber, as he thought about what he had saw, and why his heart was racing, beating like a drum.

Goten was too tired to think about it. He got a water bottle out of the fridge and sat on the bed then just thought about it, his mind was going crazy about the silver hair boy's butt. Suddenly Trunks ran out of the hallway and into the hyperbolic time chamber. Goten just froze as the silver haired boy was panting. It seemed that Goten was in love with Trunks's butt, every time he sees Trunks's butt or even thought about it he just went nuts. At the moment It seemed that trunk was ok.

"Hey Goten!, I tripped on something and hit my bottom hard, you think you can kiss it like mom use to do? "

At that moment it seemed that Goten was about to faint, but he was stronger than that.

"S-s-sure!" Goten took a deep swallow. Trunks then pulled his pants down to show his butt, which had a bruise.

It seemed that his heart was about to explode, and he was sweating a lot .He then puckered up his lips and prepared for the kiss when suddenly a bang came from outside Trunks then pulled up his pants. Picolo came in the chamber and locked the door and said

"Buu is coming, prepare for the fusion, we don't have much time"

Piccolo said with a lie because he knew Buu was outside destroying all of the people on Kami Lookout and turning them into chocolate. Trunks and Goten prepared and did the fusion well and trained vigorously and harder than ever. Than piccolo said

"We have a few hours quickly get clean up and prepare to fight"

"So Goten do you want to take a bath together?"

Trunk asked with excitement, Goten was shocked when Trunks asked that, he thought "Trunks would never take a bath with me" As the black haired boy looked at the silver haired boy with intimidation, Goten sighed and finally answered the silver haired boy's question

"Ok"

They prepared the tub. As they were getting ready to go in the silver hair boy asked something embarrassing, he asked the black hair kid who was about to take his clothes off

"Goten I was wondering if we can have sex"

It seems that every time Goten tries to be relax near Trunks, Trunk wants to do something fun and exciting. Goten wanted to be just a regular kid, but Trunks wanted to be a wacky kid, with some secrets and stuff, maybe Goten felt that Trunks was just a normal kid, but he was wrong, he is completely different

"We don't have any time for this Trunks"

Goten said with a blush and a serious face as well

"Please Goten"

Trunks said, with a sad face Goten gave in and they began to take off their clothes and got in the tub

Now to decide who will be on top

"Trunk, I want you to be on top"

Goten said with excitement as his cock when fully erect.

"Ok Goten"

Trunk said with a laugh.

As Goten prepared for the sex Trunks was getting ready to do this, Goten thought "Maybe this will be fun, maybe I can tell Trunks about my infatuation with his butt." as that when through his mind Trunks sat on his cock and started moving his hips up and down. Goten was breathing hard as Trunks moved his hips up and down on Goten's cock

"Hey Trunks, I wanted to say something that might surprised you"

Goten said with a smile.

"What is it?"

Trunks said curiously with a blank expression.

"Um it's hard to say this, but I'm…um…aroused by you butt"

Goten said with a tiny smile.

"Oh really now I see! I guess I have to give the works"

Trunk said with an evil grin on his face

"Huh!"

Trunks moved his hips faster with. Goten started to moan then trunk did acrobatic moves Trunks is riding on Goten like a merry go round and a bunny filled with sugar. Trunks pounded up and down on Goten's cock then moved his hips forward and backward and down he did that a couple of times. Goten couldn't take his head was spinning like a top then Trunks picked up his legs and started hopping up and down on Goten's cock, to finish it all off he did a sensitive pornography move which made Goten climax all over the bathroom, the sink, and the toilet ,and the door too. Goten was breathing hard, and so was Trunks.

"That was amazing!! "

Goten said, as he was licking the cum, looking at the silver hair boy.

"Thank you"

Trunks said with a smile

Goten got out of the tub but accidentally slipped on the cum, and hit his head on the tub, he was knocked out

"Goten, Goten"

Trunks said with worry that he didn't bleed, which he did

"Goten no, no, no wake up Goten!!"

Trunks laid Goten down on his bed hoping that he will wake up

A/N I hope you like it don't forget to review me I need your comment's well bye


	2. Chapter 2

Full Moon chapter 2

Warning extreme shota

As goten laid on the bed still sleeping and trunks next to him in his usual position. Goten turn his head and accidently land on Trunks butt goten using it as a pillow when they heard a huge energy blast they woke up in a instant

"What was that" goten said in shock

Trunk yawn as he got up he then notice a loud sound wonder what that was piccolo told the boys

"We need to do the fusion get dressed and meet at the hyperbolic time chamber"

Both goten and trunks nodded and when into the bathroom again this time it was normal but Goten was thinking was it a dream when he told Trunks that he was Infatuation with his butt. Or was real he didn't know and he didn't care because he was going to do the fusion with Trunks and he didn't want no distraction goten got out of the tub slowly making sure didn't slip being careful where he look. He landed safely on the ground

"Hey Trunk I did it, it" goten stutter little bit

Goten just keep stare at Trunk back and then butt he was kind of blushing. He heart was pounding like a hammer then goten try to walk but he just kept looking a trunk butt he was hypnotized. Try to get outside but he can't he almost fell but then he found the door and ran out goten focusing his breath for a moment. He got dress in an instant and practice a little bit before going in the hyperbolical time chamber then he thought why is he so love with Trunks butt maybe because he never seen it or maybe I love him.

Goten didn't want to think about it he had to focus he ran into the hyperbolical time chamber he practice some more he kicking and punching and more kicking then turn into super sayian and going all out gotten was sweating he got a water to cool down. Goten started his stretches and for the most part goten was flexible so he doing a lot of stretches and the trunks came in the hyperbolic time chamber. Then trunks started his stretches goten trying to focus felt that if he saw Trunks stretches he would faint so goten took a break little bit before Trunks did.

"Hey goten why don't we start are fusion" Trunk said, while doing a split

"Sure" goten said, drinking water

They when into positions and both was focus they began

"Fu, sion, Ha" both said, together

In a perfect way they made gotanks his hair was cool his clothes was cool and he has the voice of goten and trunks they started practice until piccolo came in then they went back to normal. Piccolo sat down

"We only got a few minutes so you better get your rest"

"Okay" they both said

In an Instant piccolo was asleep meanwhile goten and trunks go to get dressed for bed then goten thought of something I have an Idea

"Hey trunks, want me to massage your back"

"Sure goten"

Goten ran out to get some lotion and some other stuff he came back with a evil smile goten prepare trunks laid on the bed with his back in the air goten put lotion rubbed it all over trunks back first circler motion then up and down

"Ah that feels good goten"

Goten then went lower and lower sliding off Trunks underwear. Goten with a bigger smile then ever he took out a vibrator out of his back pocket and stick in Trunks butt. Making Trunks moan like a wolf the vibrator went in and out and in circle motion making Trunks moan more and more. Goten then took it out before it went too far.

"Hey why did you stop Goten I want more?" trunks said so eager

Maybe Goten doing the right thing it is just a massage it's not like sex or anything mostly trunks was getting relax and now he want more or maybe he's just teasing goten but then he thought no he can't be teasing me I'm his friend he wouldn't do that to a friend so goten kept on doing it make Trunks scream louder but not so loud sense piccolo there sleeping goten then thought wait I can't do this while piccolo asleep that isn't right plus we suppose to get some sleep and fight soon too

"Huh why did you stop?"

"Because piccolo asleep I can't do it while piccolo asleep" goten said with a sad face

"Oh right I almost forgot he was here we can do it later right"

"Right" goten said with a smile on his face

Goten put all the stuff back where they are placed and went to bed next to trunks who was already asleep goten slept next to him and close his eye thinking what's going to happen next will trunks want another massage after what he said.

He's afraid that he would decline and want to do something else or will he accept another one goten mind was boggling but he'll think about that tomorrow hoping they win in the fight with buu.

The next morning goten having a bad dream meanwhile trunks is practicing his punches and kicks as he was done with that he was going to wake goten up but as soon trunks touch him goten flew off his bed into trunks body hard goten was on top of trunks

"Ow" goten and trunks said at the same time

Goten notice that he was on top of trunks he blush a little a then got up and pick up trunks and putting him on the bed looking a trunks forehead he a bum goten walk to get a ice pack

Meanwhile piccolo is walking toward buu and telling him it's time buu got up and followed piccolo to the hyperbolic time chamber while they were walking buu look at piccolo

"Are they strong if they aren't I will destroy this whole place" buu said with a serous face

Piccolo surprise of what he heard trying to keep his cool piccolo focus on the main point

"They are and stronger then ever"

Piccolo then walk faster and faster going in the hyperbolic time chamber before buu

"Have you guys practice" piccolo said in panic

"Yes" both gotten and trunks said with confident

"But are you sure we can take him" goten said with fear

"Of course you can take him be brave goten" piccolo said

"Right" goten said and look at trunks

"Right" trunks said

Both getting ready to fight and getting in there positions both 2 space to each other and as buu walk in he saw them looking confused then laughing and laughing

"You have got to be joking there just kids" buu said with a laugh on his evil face

"Let's do it" trunks said

Goten nodded his head and they got ready for the fusion as both put up there hands and both move there feet at the same time

"Fu, sion, Ha"

The fusion was completed and now is time to battle piccolo was amazed at what the fusion was like but he hasn't seen nothing yet. Punch and kicks flying out and battle was tense first buu land a punch but then gotanks landed a kick it was going even and odd but then gotank had enough he transformed in to a super sayian 1. Gotanks was getting prepare for he's first special move.

"Now time for my ultimate move get ready ugly"

Suddenly gotank pull a tiny ghost out his mouth and it look like him but the worst part is he gave the ghost a hand shake. It blew up in gotanks face but now he know what to do he didn't plan on doing that gotanks did another one and another until he had a army then he pointed to buu and the ghost toward him he blasted some but he forgot about the one on his side he hit it and then explosion happen. Buu reformed his self and was getting ready for another battle it last about an hour until.

Piccolo thought of some thing and then he blast the door away in little pieces both gotanks and buu look at the door with surprising looks.

Now they can't get out of the room there trap forever

To be continued

A/N I hope you like it I need your reviews please, please send me them bye


	3. Chapter 3 brothers fight

Full Moon Chapter 3 brothers fight

Extreme shota boyxboy if you don't want to see it don't read it

Goten and Trunks has been on a wild ride first Goten loves Trunks butt and now there trap in a hyperbolic time chamber because of piccolo there trap with Buu as there enemy creep isn't it Goten feels like he's in a nightmare of his own while Trunks is thinking about how can we get out of here. Buu was getting frustrated because he can't get out of here and he going to be stuck with two boys and their fusing together he was also wondering if he can ever eat chocolates again just thinking about it made it worse for him

"No more chocolates" as Buu said with a surprising look on his face and he kept on saying it repeating the same line chocolates over and over he was like a whine up doll keep repeating and repeating

"What did you do that for now we can't get out" Gotank's got angry at piccolo for blasting the door away

"It was the only way we can trap him so he won't eat anymore people" piccolo explain it to Gotank's

"Ok I get it" Gotank's whisper to piccolo

As Gotank's were talking to piccolo Buu was in raged and shouted out the word that he kept on repeating which made a warping hold which led Buu freedom he was happy and had finally got out of the room Gotank's and piccolo try to get out them self but the portal close to soon and they were trap in the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Great now were I didn't want to use this" Gotank's said so randomly piccolo had no clue to what to expect. Gotank's charge up pushing hard deep turn into a super sanyain 3 and he did and did exactly like Buu did but made the hold much wider.

"Let's go piccolo we don't have all day here" Gotank's said to piccolo with sarcastic remarks

Piccolo went into the hole so did Gotank's and found a terrible image all the people were on the floor some were turn into chocolates by Buu Gotank's got angry all the people he had love once he saw Buu he knew what to do he attacked him with all his strength and even turn him into a volleyball and punch it which led Buu to attack Gotank's even harder. Gotank's was about to attack again but his time was up they were back to their old self's as two young boy's

"Oh no are fusion wore off" both of them said together as shocked as piccolo was

"Quickly fuse back together" piccolo said in a hurry for them

Goten and Trunks gotten in position but Buu stop them before they can even start they try again saying the words for the fusion but Buu interrupt them again they attack him to get to fuse but it was no use when suddenly Gohan appeared Goten was relieved that he was there while Trunks was interested to see what was going to happen. And as it turn out Gohan beat the crap out of Buu which left real bad marks on his face making him go insane with rage the entire dbz fighter ran away Buu exploded and then they return to Buu to see if he is still alive which he was but only in pieces they destroy the piece but it seem he return because of the air they talk to the enemy which was Buu but it was a trap Buu had captured Gotank's, piccolo now he is stronger than ever before

"I what did you do to him you big blob" Gohan yelled at Buu with anger

Buu just laugh at Gohan with remarks, Gohan charge at Buu but it seem that Buu is winning with his strength. Buu turn Gohan into chocolate and ate him up Buu laughed out loud because he had won but soon Goku arrived he went to vegeta and beg him to put the portra earring on but he decline because he didn't want to be together with Goku also because he has a higher level than him. But Goku convince him to wear them which made them transform to vegito

"All right come on" said vegito he was eager to fight Buu and to test his new strength

Buu charge towards vegito and it ended up vegito was winning every time also when he was turn into candy but the time for goofing off was not the time he let Buu turn him into chocolate bar and eat him up so he can rescue the dbz fighters from Buu. Goku and vegeta got Goten, Trunks, Gohan and piccolo and flew out of Buu body. Goku returned Goten and Trunks and Gohan toward kami's house then he took off to fight Buu.

Goten and Trunks was sleep so was Gohan in his room, He had the door open for some reason. Just then a cold breeze came in and woke up trunks as he looked around he notice gohan door was open he look through it and saw gohan and staff which was strange. Trunks took the staff and fondle with it notice every thing about the staff suddenly his member had a erection he look at the staff with carious eye stare. Trunk pull down his pant and started touching himself breath in and out sweat building up through his forehead and stuff. He then took the staff and used it as a sex toy push it in and out of his hole moaning a little and then a lot, the moan woke up gohan which he notice his staff was gone

"huh where's my staff"said gohan waking up in a cold sweat

Gohan looked around didn't see it anywhere, nor here or there of the staff then he heard the moaning walk to hear the moan it was coming out of the bathroom.

" That little brat took my staff" he said looking at the crack of the door

As gohan looked through the crack of the door wide open he notice trunks butt looking at made him hypnotize. He then was in a sweat from looking at it, he wonder why he was looking at his butt he wasn't attracted to trunk maybe he didn't notice it for a long time, he then turn away started walking

~ where are you going don't you want to see his ass just shaking from right to left~

"who are you"gohan said with worry voice

~ I am your desires every teen boy had them don't they~

"can you go away right now " gohan said with a yell

which woke up goten he looked at gohan like he was crazy. He thought is my brother talking to himself, he looks mental or insane one of those two. Goten when in the kitchen he notice trunks was there licking a ice cream, goten then spotted the ice cream and then lick his lip

"where did you get the ice cream from " goten said with a stare at the ice cream being licked by trunks

"oh I got from Mr. popo he makes them" trunks said with a lick

"Oh I see" goten said with a another stare at the ice cream

Suddenly Mr. popo said they were all out which made goten mad. Trunks looked at goten then thought then made a huge grin

"Hey goten a lick of my ice cream" trunks said with a grin

"Sure thanks, trunks" goten said with a smile

trunks gave the ice cream to goten he started licking it suddenly making a mess of his shirt goten wasn't good at licking ice cream

"Goten, you should lick it proper going around the ice cream. Look at you, you got some on your nose" trunks said licking the ice off his nose

"thanks trunks" said goten with a blush

Trunks smile the he stare at goten, he then pound on goten making the ice cream sway little but not dropping it he started taking off his shirt and then goten shirt but got interrupted

"Trunks what about the ice cream" goten said with a smile

Trunks took the ice cream away holding it in his hand and taking off goten shirt, shoes, pants and underwear off . As you can see trunks is better with one hand then as two. He then pour the ice cream onto goten chest which made goten gasp. Trunks then started to rub the ice cream every where making goten all sticky and wet, Trunks started licking the ice cream off of goten which made goten moan and moan again. Trunk was licking up and down and down some more until he reached goten member which was erected already and had pre cum trunks smile and started to suck on it. Making goten moan and scream a little , Trunk then sped it up counting the rythem of his stroke making goten make a weird sound of noise which sounded like a moan breathing hard and sweating mixing with the stick. Trunk then had the cone still in his hand so he thought then made a bigger grin, he then stuck the end of the ice cream cone which normally it was the pointy part. As he stuck it in moaned even louder making him cum hard on the Ceiling it started to drip on goten chest making him more sticker then ever trunks lick the cum off of goten chest

"mm mm Vanilla flavored" trunks said while licking his lips and making a big grin

"well see yeah goten" trunks said walking away

"wait trunks can you get me out" goten yelled

"oh I almost forgot you" trunks said while helping him up

trunk was pulling hard it seem like goten was stuck from the cum and the ice cream. Trunks pulled harder and got goten out but it made a mark out of goten some of his back hair was ripped apart, trunks rubbed his back and comforted goten back while goten was crying

Mean while

gohan dream was becoming a nightmare all he can think about was his trunks butt wanting to stare at it and look at it shake. All the nightmare woke up gohan with a cold sweat

"dammit all I can think about is trunks butt" gohan said

~don't fight it you want it don't you~

"no no I don't "gohan said to his desire

~don't deny it you want the cute little ass of his. You want it on your face so you can lick his cute little asshole. You want him moan scream and shout so he can call your name over and over and over~

"NO I DON'T" gohan said with a scream

goten heard it and knock on goten door and came in  
" are you alright " goten said with worry

"Yeah I'm OK don't worry" gohan said with a smile

"Ok then I'm going to play with trunks" goten said with a smile

goten went away with trunks they were hold hand together

~your going to let your brother take your lover away~

"what's it to you" gohan said

~Oh nothing it's just you don't know they could be best friend or they could be lover~

"why would you think that"gohan said with a worry face

~Don't you see them hanging out all the time ~

"yeah but there friends they wouldn't" gohan said with close eyes

~Oh really didn't your brother act a little strange when he said he was going to play with trunks. Probably his cock don't you think~

"Stop it I'm not listening to you Ok" gohan said shutting his ears

Gohan got up and took a shower and got dress not noticing goten passing by he look at him. Then gohan started to follow him goten as he was leading toward a door. Goten then stop and was staring at something, gohan wanted to know what was it he then see a window half of the blinds were close he looked through it. He saw trunks naked suddenly doing this dance and spanking his butt and going from side and to side. Gohan had a erection from that he suddenly moan a little which made trunk stop and look around, gohan and goten both hide from trunks try to not make him notice. He then started up the dancing and moving from side to side spanking his butt.

~I would like to spank his butt until they turn red~

Gohan desires said which made gohan irritated. Suddenly trunks when in the showers, As goten heard the showers go on he went in and grab trunks underwear and went out gohan look at goten wonder what is he going to do. Goten then stare at the underwear in gaze then sniff them which made gohan fall over.

"why would goten sniff them. But it did prove your point goten is in love with trunks butt" gohan said

~I told you~

Gohan went toward goten and grab the underwear from him

"Hey brother give me those back" goten said with a pout

"No why was you sniffing trunks underwear" gohan said in a angry tone

"Oh Because they smell like strawberry" goten said with a smile

"Don't lie to me" gohan said still in a angry tone

"they do you smell them"goten said

~he's probably right~

gohan then put the underwear in his nose then sniff then they did smell strawberry he then drop to the floor turn red which goten saw it which made him think he was shock what his answer came out

"ooh you like trunks butt" goten said blame gohan for every thing

"so do you" gohan said as a comeback

"how did you know that" gohan said while blushing

"because I saw you peaking at trunks" gohan said as another comeback

they both glare at each other both of them wanted trunks butt but only one can have it. They knew this will be a competition until the death or at least until one of them get's tried and quits. Trunks came out the shower dripping wet and soaking like crazy

"hey guys how are you" trunks said with a smile

both of them grab trunk on his hand pulling him

" I want him" gohan said

~and his ass~ gohan desire said

"no I want him " goten said

"Wait what's going on here" trunks said in confusion

A/N : sorry it took so long for it to come out but here it is finally full moon chapter 3. also sorry for the wait it's really long so I hope you enjoy it. Want your review or anything that you can give me see yeah


	4. Chapter 4 fetish

Fullmoon chapter 4 Fetish

Goten was sleeping in his bed, he had wonder how he got into this mess with him and trunks and now his brother what the hell was going on. He had said that in his mind but someone beat him to the punch which was trunks the cause of all his trouble, he could remember what trunks said like a microphone repeating it shelf over and over and he couldn't get it out of his brain.

FLASHBACK

"What is going on" trunks said loudly

"Nothing I'm going to bed" goten said while walking toward his room

He couldn't stand that much commotion it just teasing his brain cell over and over. He had enough of trunks and his brother all together, looking back I guess everything was his doing he couldn't help it what his fetish was doing to him. As goten got up and walk toward the kitchen he had notice his brother and trunks was eating breakfast they were sitting in both chairs in a table they were separated from each other eating quietly goten did the same grabbing the other chair getting his breakfast and eating it quietly too.

Goten look at them he notice trunk was staring at him and his brother was giving him the piccolo stare.

He didn't care much he wanted to say hey stop looking at me gohan and take a look a this grabbing trunks and kiss him strongly but that was in his dream. But he wanted to do that to trunks because it really meant a lot to him he doesn't know why. Why he here eating breakfast with them why he like trunks butt why his brother wanted trunks and why does he exist but that kind of talk was for people who are crazy. Maybe he didn't want to be with trunks maybe it's just a faze or maybe he was thinking to much but whatever the reason is he has to stick with trunks if not what will he do with his life without him.

After goten finish his breakfast he wash his dishes and went outside to train he wanted to get some exercise alone he didn't wanted to speak to trunks or his brother doesn't know why

Meanwhile

~Hey gohan spank his butt~

gohan didn't wanted to hear him right now so he ignore him and went with his own idea to getting

trunks

" hey trunks do you have a fetish" gohan said with a big grin

trunks blush when gohan said that which was his plan to do to get him right where he wanted him

"Eh ….. What's a fetish"

"Oh you don't know it's where you like something really really badly"

"Oh I see well yes I have one

"what is it" gohan saying impatiently

"I can't tell you it's too embarrassing too say" trunks said while blushing

"Oh come on you tell me I won't tell" gohan said

"You promise" trunks said looking at him serious

"I promise" gohan said crossing his finger to the back

"Ok I want you to come to my bed so I can tell you" trunks said smiling at gohan

As Gohan followed trunk to his room , He couldn't wait to see what trunks fetish was. So he sped up the process and push trunks to his room where he see all this stuff but he didn't care about that.

"Ok here I go I have a spanking fetish"

~mmmm sexy fetish~

"I see" gohan said grinning

"So do you like my room " trunks said

"Oh yeah I like it pretty nice" gohan said

Suddenly gohan grabbed trunk from behind him and kiss his neck

"Hey gohan......what are you doing" trunks said

"I thought you might like it" gohan said licking trunks nipples

"ugh stop It feel weird" trunks said erected already

gohan look at it and went and unbutton his pants and pull down his underwear. He saw it dripping pre cum on the floor, He started lick and sucking it

"Nooooo"trunk said giving up on it he liked it a lot

Trunks moan in pleasure his good person was like no don't do it but his desire were shut up and let him suck his dick it feel good does. Trunks nodded moan more into it

"Ah that feel so good gohan " trunks said erotic like

Gohan suddenly got turn on and started spanking trunks which turn on trunks. Spanking him hard until it was cherry red.

"Ahhhhh more please gohan more" trunks said ordering gohan

He started spanking again and again each time trunks would moan out gohan name feel the pleasure in his opening

Soon after goten was done training and had got a water 3 sips of it and then puts it down. He started to rest and close his eyes when he hear a name being call over and over. Goten thought I wonder where that sound coming from. He looked up then down then side to side wonder where that noise coming from. He shrug not caring what it is but it got louder goten close his eye but it just bother him more and more.

"I can't stand I had about enough of that sound"

He suddenly heard it from trunks room. First he knock he wanted to be polite plus he always opens doors not knock on them.

"Are you OK trunks I heard some noise in your room" goten said

"GOHAN" trunks said as gohan spank him harder and harder

"what" goten said as he heard the noise from the door

"Ok that's it" goten said busting through the door

As goten look at them he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them. He just wanted to kill gohan just for doing that for trunks and he liked it. It must be his

"Your Fetish" goten said looking at trunks

To be continued

A/N there we go the fourth chapter of full moon I hope you like it please Review me I can take it flames I will ignore see ya


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmoon chapter 5 the annoying trunks and the three way

warning this is shota/yaoi so if you don't want to read it you don't have to

I do not own dragonball Z or any others

Goten was shock by all reason the only word came out of his mouth was fetish. Goten got angry, he walk out for a few minutes and this happens.

"Oh hi goten, how are doing" trunks said with a fake smile

The first thing that goten did was push gohan over, which made trunks fall over because trunks was on his lap. Goten fold his arm and made a pout face.

"How could you make him do that to you" Goten said

"Well I couldn't help it, it was my fetish" trunks said

"You know I have to ask you something. Why do you smack your ass every single time " goten said angry

"What do you mean"trunks said confused

"Do you remember when we fought broly" goten said

"Yeah what about it" trunks said wondering

"Well you did it then" goten said pointing it out

"Yeah to distract him it wasn't to get his attention or anything. At least I did something you over there. Peeing in a river" trunks said

"Wait you saw that "goten said blushing

"Well you were making a sound when you did it."trunks said

"Well at least I don't pee on myself" goten said coldly

"No didn't" trunks said blushing

"Yes you did you gave broly a golden shower" goten said smiling

"..." trunks said

"Oh and also you made a more convincing sound then I did" goten said

Suddenly trunks punch goten straight in the mouth. Which made him go to the floor hard as ever. Trunks flew out to the sky

gohan pick his brother up and clean his bruise on his mouth. Goten was mad and shock at what he did to him. He's never going to forgive him for doing that.

Few days later

Goten was training beads of sweet was pour on his face. He was still angry at trunks suddenly turn super sayian pushing to his limit of strength and will power.

Trunks was about to apologist to goten for punching him. But he had to think of a way to do that. Trunks thought for a second then came up with something. He then came in and saw goten training and in super sayian

"Hey there goten" trunks said scary a little

"..." goten said nothing

"Listen goten, I'm sorry for hitting you. It's not like me to hit you. And if it feels better you can hit me or do whatever you want to me" trunks said straight forward

Trunks closed his eye getting ready for the punch but instead of a punch. Goten gave a kiss to trunks, which was a surprised for trunks.

"I thought you was going to punch me" trunks said confused

"No because I didn't want to do that. I thought of something better then a punch in the face" goten said smiling

Goten whistling for his brother to come out. Gohan came in and suddenly pull down trunks pants. He then started lick trunks opening.

"wait whats going on" trunks said confused again

"Shh don't talk just take your punishment"

Trunks nodded, goten started suck his cock and licking it making trunks moan and gasp. Both him and his brother licking him side to side then they gohan was sucking his cock while goten was licking his opening push his tongue even further. Trunks gasp again of feeling he was getting he wanted more. Suddenly goten started smacking trunks butt which turn on trunks instantly. While goten was doing that gohan pull down trunk's foreskin down on his cock which made him gasp. Which made trunk cum which made gohan cum little too sense trunks turn him on by moaning. Gohan and goten which but this they were licking. Gohan put his cock in trunks opening making trunks groan. He couldn't stand the pain but he got over it . Goten put trunks cock in him which made trunks go mad with pleasure and made goten groan a little. They started push first gohan to trunks, trunks to goten each them feel pleasure they started to moan together then it sped up a little sweet was on them. Pushing faster and faster. Suddenly goten cum on the floor which made goten hole tighter which made trunks cum. And his hole tighter then ever which made gohan cum a lot. Gohan and trunks pull out and sent them going to sleep along with goten.

Goku just finish Buu and went home and saw chi chi cooking he sneak up for a kiss. Suddenly getting whacked by a pan

"Don't even try it Goku" chi chi said angry

"What I was just about to give you a kiss" Goku said

"Not until you get goten and gohan for dinner" chi chi said angry

"Fine there probably at kami house. I'll go get them" Goku said flying to kami house in a quick fast and in a hurry

Goku look around to see where they are he saw the hyperbolic time chamber open. He look in and saw cum on the floor and then see them sleeping and then see's trunks laying down on his belly showing his butt full of cum spelling out

Goku thought for a second

"hmm this give me an Idea " Goku smiling looking at trunks and his butt

To be continued

A/N sorry it took me long to think what should I do. Now Goku going to be in the mix which is a big change for full moon. Please review or comment me any flames I will ignore. Ok see ya


	6. Chapter 6 the new challenger and fusion

Fullmoon chapter 6 A new challenger and fusion

shota/yaoi means boyxboy so if you don't like don't read it

I do not own or disclaim dragonball Z

Gotenk is the opposite me and trunks it's purpose is take any challenge his has to offer. He's cocky, annoying, bad, wacky, crazy, mean, selfish, and did I say bad I mean real bad . I know what your saying what does this have to do with the story well a lot. We maybe the hero of justice but his limits are to high and extreme. Let me tell you about fusion Goku + Vegeta using the earrings that they use good but also bad. Because not only does vegito manly is vegeta controlling him but his cockiness is ten times worst he kept on teasing the enemy now for instants we take Goku and Vegeta and use are fusion dance now we have a hero because it's manly Goku controlling him not Vegeta and don't forget Vegito got swallow up by Buu because to his teasing. But I guess he did save all of us by going in there so it's a good and bad thing but on to the story sorry to bore you.

Trunks and goten was flying with there dad for dinner. But trunks wonder why he was going sense he wasn't part of there family. But I guess he does want to spent more time with goten but his dad is kind of weird to him. Once they were finish with the food gohan decide to go to his room. Trunks was about to stop him but goten pull his shirt telling him to come on.

Goten and Goku decide to take a bath together . Trunks was not thrill with that Idea not he know where he get the idea of taking a bath together I guess it runs in the family which he wonder what was they doing. Did they tell him he can come here or did they not know. But he notice that goten and Goku were taking off there clothes and they were about to take off trunks clothes too. Trunks started to run goten chase after him and so did his dad.

"I don't want a bath together"trunks said running for his life

"But it's fun" Goten said chasing after him

Goku caught up to him but them trunks went the other way. He found his safe place which was chi-chi . He hid over her but then she was work with him which meant his clothes were off. Trunk look at the water both goten and Goku were in it. Trunk thoughts were this is a weird family. He got in the water it was little too hot for trunks he jump on out. He wait a few minute for it to cool down and then he went in it.

As time past goten and trunks talk about there adventure when facing Buu them. Then goten decide that they should do the fusion.

"Are you crazy I am not doing that dance naked what if someone see" trunks said folding his arms

"come on it will be fun it does matter were all boys aren't we" goten decide

"fine but you owe me" trunks said getting out of the bucket of water

FU Sion HA

They instantly transform into Gotenks Goku was amazed at the transformation and then Goku suggest they should wrestle to see who's the strongest of them all lucky things kind of got bit much with the fighting it broke the tub too

Making Goku transform into super sayian 3 Gotenk was amazed at how strong Goku was but also how big Goku was. Which made Gotenk want another challenge to see who can cum first

"Oh Ok bring on" Goku said eager

Gotenks attack Goku making him fall to the ground. Gotenk was sucking on Goku cock but Goku wasn't going to give up. Goku put's two of his fingers but it didn't stop Gotenk he's stronger then that. Goku try think of another way to get Gotenk to submit but Gotenk got him real good. He push his hole into Goku cock making Gotenk groin in pain

"Bad idea" Goku said smiling

Goku pushing him in further and further in all you can hear was groin from gotenk but then he had the advantage again sense the pain turn into pleasure. Gotenk was riding on Goku cock pushing it further in and up and down twist and turns he started to stroke Goku cock while riding making Goku moan in pleasure. Goku wouldn't give up he starts sucking on gotenks cock

"darn you Goku" said Gotenk stroking faster and faster

"Aw I can't hold it in any longer" said Goku squirting cum in gotenks butt

All that Gotenk could say was yesss I won He pull out of Goku cock and did a dance. But soon ended when Gotenk ran out of time and when back to the boys the instantly fell a sleep.

Goku took them into goten room and put them to bed. He kissed both of them and went to the bath to clean himself off. So chi-chi wouldn't find out that he had sex with the boys.

"There that takes care of me and the boys my plan work perfectly and now I sleep knowing fuck the boys" Goku and laughing softly

Suddenly the phone rang Goku pick up the phone it was vegeta wonder where was his boy at.

"There fine he's at are house don't worry" Goku said with a calm voice

"kariot I hope he's in bed I know how weird you are" vegeta said angry

"Yes he is in bed don't worry " Goku said calmly

"For you I better not worry" Vegeta said angrily and hand up the phone

Goku did the same and when to his room so he can go to sleep

Suddenly a space pod landed on Goku house it woke up Trunks. He started walking to use the bathroom and when to get some water once he was finish getting some water he notice there was a space pod on Goku lawn.

" Wow a space pod wonder whose it is. It looks cool I wonder if it's mom it's just like her's too"

Trunks sat his drink down to find out what's that space pod .

But once's he went to the door he bum into someone

"Sorry" they both said at the same time

Trunks got scary because he thought he heard a voice that sound just like him. But it was him from the future.

To be continued

A/N yeah surprising isn't it I am now having future trunks in my story please review me flames I will ignore I hope you enjoyed it well bye


	7. kid trunks meets future trunks

Full Moon

kid trunks meets future trunks

Kid trunks saw himself, He looked older like a Teenager. He carried a silver sword on his back. Had different clothes then kid trunks did. And also had a space pod which the future bulma gave him.

First Both look at each other. Then Both look at there hair style and the clothes which were different. They copy one another they did this about a few minutes, Then decide to speak.

"Wow so your from the future" kid trunks said with excitement

"Yes that is correct young me" future trunks answered

Suddenly kid trunks got curious and wonder about the future. And started to ask all these question about it. And how is it and everything about it.

"Well you see young me. I can't tell you whats it like out there" future Trunks explain to him

"why not" kid trunks said with a frown

"Well you see if I tell you about the future. It might rip up the future or worst might happen. Even if I meet you here it might cause something wrong in this time period."

"Then why are you here" kid Trunks said with a confused look

"Well I cam here to get some sensu beans" future Trunks said

"O I think I have some" kid trunks said

But as he grab the bag of sensu beans. The rope tangle with his belt and his pant fell down. Which the future trunks saw kid trunks Full Moon, which was shiny and bright and also cute. Reflecting the off of kid trunks butt making him blind toward it. It sparkle through the night sky, the most erotic part of kid trunks body. In which he likes to taunt and mess with people with. Especially Broly, that his number one target to taunt and to pee on.

"Hey watch were your pointing that thing" future Trunks said covering his eye's through the blindness

"Sorry didn't mean to do that" kid trunks said untangling the rope and pulling his pant up

"Sure you didn't mean it" future trunks said in a sarcastic tone

"I didn't it" kid trunks protesting it

"You see kid trunks you want attention. Why because most people don't pay attention to you. And that's why you moon people for there attention towards you. And the more you show the better the attention you will get" future trunks said with a smirk

"So what if I want the attention. Is it bad to want attention, is it wrong to show my butt" kid trunks said with his arms crossed

"Sometimes, the more you give attention. The more they would want you" future trunks said explaining to kid trunks

"I don't care about that or what you say. I can do whatever I want" kid trunks said while giving him the sensu beans

Kid Trunks had enough of himself, the future him. He decide to go home by himself. But before he goes home, he got something for future trunks. Kid Trunks walk near the doorway and pull his brief down. Taunting future trunks with a mooning.

"Take that" kid trunks said smacking his butt and then pulling his pants up and flying away

Future trunks sat down in a chair and breathing in and out.

"He's not the only person. Who's attention he got through"Future trunks had a boner when kid trunks left

It was Raining and pouring and lightening strike's down as well. As kid trunks was flying he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. The voice came from behind him. Kid Trunks turn around to a over buff with strong arms and is a sayian from legends

to be continued

A/N sorry I made this one short the next one will be longer. And also the last person I'm bring in which is broly why because he's the one kid trunks always taunts on but now. He's going to have his revenge on kid trunks so be prepare. Please Review me and flames I will ignore well see ya bye


	8. chapter 8 Broly Revenge

Full Moon chapter 8 Broly revenge part 1

As Trunk saw Broly, he couldn't speak for what he saw was his taunter. He taunted him. Like a habit on a single person. Thinking through it he did four things to him, pee on him, moon him, raise my middle finger at his face, and mooned him again more aggressively.

Kid trunks gulp his throat was dry lucky it was raining. As he saw the sayain look at him and given a evil smile (Before I go on Broly is in his super sayain mode).

"B.. Broly what are you doing here" trunks said stuttering fear of what broly might do to him

"Trunks how are you did I frighten you" Broly said laughing

Trunks was surprise that he can talk it must be because,he is not that muscular or big. Trunks couldn't move his fear took over him like a cold. He wish he could escape from broly but his fear got to him good.

"Nice ass" Broly said instant transmission him behind trunks and feeling his butt

Trunks felt like, he was rape by him. Feeling his cold hand on his ass rubbing it around it. He felt like moaning but he couldn't do that it his way. Instead he started to breath in and out.

"I'll teach you not to tease with me" as broly whisper toward trunks ear making trunks shiver with fear

Broly grab trunks and flying toward a near by cave. Were there whips and chains on the ground also Dildo, Vibrator, ice cubes, a girls dress, a horse brander the ones that brand horses, candle wax, paddle, and water. As trunks saw all that stuff, he wanted to die it was like a torture chamber.

Broly put him on the chains hands and legs, broly rip off trunks clothes showing his famous bare ass.

"Awww look at that ass" Broly said grabbing the paddle sending it toward trunks ass making it red from it. Making Trunks moan and groin at the same time.

"You been a bad boy trunks" Broly sending another hard whack at trunks ass this time trunks made a weird scream

Trunks was breath in and out lucky broly stop. Trunks wonder why even though he like it a lot. He wonder why the man he taunted stop.

Broly lick trunks spine down his butt cheek and through it. Trunks try to hold back the moan, he was teasing him like he tease broly. Broly lick down his chest around his nipples down toward his naval and in it. Lick toward his legs and around his cock down toward his ball sucking it as well.

"Your dragonball taste good" broly said laugh

Broly began again licking around trunk's hole and down it, he did this about 10 times.

"Augh" Trunks said holding him moan, he didn't know broly could tease him like this

Broly grab a ice cube and stick it in Trunks ass. Trunks started breath harder and harder his cock gone crazy from the tease. Broly puts another in making trunks say broly name in a moan tone. Broly like that a lot, he wanted to hear it again.

"That should be enough lubrication" Broly said taking out his cock which terrible for trunks because it was a 10 inch cock

Trunks groin in the sight of that cock. Broly slide it in making the cave echo with moans from trunks. Broly drill into trunks hole hard and loud. Tear into Trunks hole piece by piece.

"Yes your really really tight" Broly said speeding up

Broly took off trunks arm chains but his leg chains, Broly push trunks head down pushing harder and harder. He then turn legendary super sayian making his cock grown into a 12 inch. Found the prostate real fast pushing harder and harder on it.

Augh Brolyyyyyyyy" Trunks moan as he cum

Broly felt Trunks hole get tighter and tighter making him speed up more. He was still on trunks prostate making trunks cum again and again and again. Broly did a final push and cum in trunks hole, hot liquid squirting each time in trunks hole.

Trunk fell down tired and exhausted, he fell asleep instantly. Broly looked at trunks as, he feel asleep peaceful and quiet.

"Your so cute when sleep" Broly smile and put and a pillow and a blanket over the sleeping Trunks.

As Broly look back at trunks, he kiss him on the cheek of his face.

"Goodnight Trunk for tomorrow it started back up again and again and again " Broly said laughing

Mean While

The future trunks was masturbating the image of trunks mooning him. Suddenly goten came in the kitchen looking a future trunks masturbating. Goten was about to say something but kept it to himself.

"Have you seen other trunks" Goten said looking a future trunk

"Um he went back to his parent" future trunks said still stroking his cock

"Well if you see him tell him to talk to me " goten said

"Sure" future trunks said

As goten was about to leave the room cum squirted into his face. He look directly at Future trunks with a angry look on his face, All that he could do was shrug.

"Sorry" Future trunks said

A/N Still to come Trunks get's dress up and a bigger surprise awaits at full moon.

So yeah there is more like three more then the other chapters come in make sure to Review me. Flames I will ignore and thanks for reading Full moon. Also Before I go sorry it took me long because I didn't have my laptop for a week see ya


	9. Chapter 9 Broly Revenge part 2

Full Moon broly revenge part 2

I do not own or disclaim of dragonball z

Warning this is a shota/yaoi which means boyxboy so if you do not like it don't read it

As the lavender kid woke up from his rest. He notice that broly was watching a movie Bio broly his own movie. As trunk saw a mirror image of himself it was at the part where he moon broly at the lab.

He notice as he saw himself mooning his rival, he notice that when he moon he really meant it. He was surprise of saying that but it was true when he did moon he puts meaning to it. He never thought he could moon like that. I guess that's why broly getting his revenge because he moons too much.

"I see your awoke"Broly said not look at the movie but at trunks

"yeah" trunk said calmly

"Bent down" Broly commanded

Trunk did as he was told suddenly he felt something sliding down his neck, hair, and back. As the liquid drip from his hair trunk notice it was yellow Pee. He couldn't believe that broly was peeing on him. The pee slide down his spine and toward his cheek he could taste the yellow liquid through his mouth.

"Awww much better, drink it all bitch"Broly said as he lift the boy's head up to his mouth and started to pee in it

Trunks swallow it he didn't wanted to anger him more. Trunks feeling ashamed of himself he didn't know why but I guess it was because of that liquid. From being that weak and listening to broly he felt that way anyone would. Broly went to his box ( And yes he has a box now). He grab out a brander and pull it out of his black box. Once Trunks saw that his eye's went wider it was huge.

"what do you have there" Trunks said feeling something wrong

"Oh it's just a Brander" Broly said with a smile on his face

"Uh aren't those suppose to be for horses" Trunks explain to broly

"Oh don't worry this horse is bad he like to taunt. A lot and criticize me this is for something that like to be show off a lot" broly said heating the brander up

The brander glow in the words of Broly he touch his finger to his tongue. And put his finger to the brander it pop with heat bursting to his finger. He look at trunks in a evil grin way which say be prepare trunk just clench his teeth. Broly pull down trunks pants and branded him make him groan with pain it was on his right butt cheek. The words read broly on trunks right butt cheek.

" I own you now" Broly said with a grin and brand his left one

"Ugh"Trunks said in a tone of pain

As broly continue he branded one last thing. Tears rolled down to trunks eye's feel burned and stinged. Broly branded trunks butt hole feeling that trunks had he didn't know weather to moan or groan. Pleasure and pain took over the lavender boy feel the sting. On his hole for some strange reason his hole got looser. Broly knew that trunks like it he could tell it from his face expression. He started to heat up the stick of the brander and push it in the hole of the boy. Moans fly out Trunk the heat from the brander made him even more turn on then ever.

Broly then heated it up a lot starting to have fun with the boy. Sucking on his cock as it had a raging boner. He then put the rod of heat into the boy making him shout with a scream. Broly then stroke the rod of heat into the boy hole continually Trunks felt like he was going to burst. Broly hit the bonus he had found trunks spot he then jab the rod of heat into it.

"Ah BROLY" Trunk called out broly name from that one hit from that spot

Broly jab it in more and more. Cry's from the young boy moaning and screaming. Trunks was close to cumming. Broly lifted Trunks and push him into the heated handle of the brander and into his spot.

"BROLY I'M CUMMING" Trunks shouted shooting his seed into the air reaching to 3 feet in the air

Some of the white liquid landed into broly face and mouth. He lick it off of trunks cock and grab the rest from his face licking his finger. Trunks then fell down tired from that event

Broly stood up and woke up trunks his eye opened up look at broly.

"What is it" Trunk said with a frown

" I did your cock now it's your turn to do mine" Broly pull out his 8 inch boner

Trunks began to suck on it saliva drip from it. Pulse into his mouth, Trunks use's his tongue movement broly was close to the point.

"Your taking to long" Broly impatient wore thin

Broly grab trunks head and push more into his mouth making him gag little but apply to keep the rhythm up. His head went like a jackhammer feeling broly moan and moan some more.

"Ugh" Broly said shooting his load into trunk mouth

Trunks then swallow the whole load and clean off broly cock making it sparkle.

"Nice work trunks" Broly said with a grin

" Yeah, yeah" Trunks could care less about that all he wanted to do was escape

Broly saw the boy drop to sleep mode. He smiled and grab a blanket and cover Trunks body up.

"The Next day will be your last" Broly said smiling

Meanwhile

Goten wakes up and goes by the kitchen not surprise that the future trunks was right there in the same chair. Goten made breakfast and finished it. He then took a shower and got on his clothes he took his scouter with him ( He got this from his father when he defeated his brother). Opening the door the wind current was normal at the sky perfect for flying.

" Good I sense Trunks power level. Don't worry trunks goten here to get you" Goten said as he flew to the sky taking off in mock 10

To be continue

A/N Ta-DA I did it another chapter of Full Moon sorry it took me so long. But now it's here, Question is what does Broly mean by The Next day will be your last well you just have to find out for yourself. The next chapter will be soon so don't worry and also finally goten going to rescue Trunks. Review me or comment me to see if you like it. Flames I will ignore and thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Full Moon

chapter 10 broly end

Warning boyxboy action so that mean if you don't want to read it. You don't have to

I do not own or disclaim of Dragonball Z

Cold wind burst outside Goten running mock 5. As the wind blew through Goten body. He starts to shiver and shake but it makes him cold making him really bold. Trunk still in chains looking back on this. He wonder why he went outside in the first place, he noted that he would never do that again. Trunks moan broly was bugging him again. Goten going super fast focusing on his goal. Left cheek and right cheek Broly licking Trunks hole which is making Trunks moan so much. For 20 hours the guy has a obsession over Trunks butt just like goten does. Speaking of Goten he appeared through the entrance mad as ever getting ready to kick Broly ass real hard. But sense he can't beat him through fighting, he would have to beat him in sex.

"Goten" Trunks said happy as ever

"So your here finally at last" Broly grin

Goten looked at Trunks seeing him all sticky and out of breath. He had sex 40 times in a row, he wanted to die after that. He also wanted to go home but that was impossible for him to do sense the chains and all. Goten charge at Broly he knew the first thing to do. He pull down Broly pants and started to suck on his cock. Mostly Broly would say is that all you got but Goten train hard at fighting and sex. Making him stronger then ever. Broly came in a instant 1 min.

"Aha you only last minute through goten blow job" Trunks laughed

Goten pushed broly onto the surface of the ground. He then grab a rope and tighten broly up making his hole and cock stretch way out. With all of Goten strength, he made Broly moan. He then put a giant vibrator in his hole which made broly moan more. He then took his clothes off and put his hole into broly cock and started bull riding it make broly go crazy with cum. He then grab the brander and heated toward the max smoke was coming off of it.

"Ok, Ok I give up you win take him" Broly got scare for a minute

Goten grab Trunk and held him in bridal position, He went mock 20 and flew out of there. When Trunks was in the air he instantly fell asleep his face was pale. Goten felt his forehead Burning up really hot. He then speed up to mock 30 toward Trunks house.

Trunks was in a suit and everybody was wearing suits as well. His heart was pounding real hard he could feel his body go up in flames. His eyes looked everywhere some people was wearing white, blue and green suits on. It seem like a wedding to him, there was cake and ice cream. In his vision there was words on the cake and two statues of men on top of the cake. He could hardly see the word's sense his body was going to overheat, you just got …... suddenly got woken up by goten.

"NOOOOOO" Trunk said out loud

"What wrong Trunk" goten said wondering

"...Nothing" Trunk said

"Ok" goten with a grin

"Here I brought you some soup" Goten said

"What ACHOO for" Trunks said

"Your sick you need to rest" Goten hands trunks the soup

"Oh how did I get sick" Trunk wondered

"You were naked and it was freezing cold outside" goten said

Trunks started eating his soup, Goten was about to leave when Trunks grab on to his pants leg. Trunks faces meant not to leave him alone by himself. Goten stay in the room with him for few hours. He eventually fell asleep. Trunks try to think about what happen, well goten fell in love with his butt then Gohan fell with his butt, then a fight started to happen between his butt, then Goku fell in love with Gotenk, then Trunks future self came and broly as well. It seems his butt got him into a lot of trouble.

Trunks thought about a lot of things. Even the dream he had, he wonder what was those words saying was it his and goten webbing. He brain started to hurt so eventually fell to sleep as well.

In morning Trunks was up and about his fever went down bit. Goten look at him and smile at him. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Vegeta was out so was Bulma she went out to get more food. Goten open the door to see who it is. Skin color black has a light brown Mohawk dress up in same clothes as Goku and Goten. His name Uub aka Buu reincarnation, he plan on training with Goku and hopes to beat him in battle.

"Uhh who are are" Goten said

"Oh I guess Goku didn't tell you about me. I'm Uub I fought your dad in a tournament" Uub said

"Oh your one of my dad's friend. Well come on in" Goten said smile

"Is there someone else here" Uub sense someone at the house

"Yes my friend Trunks, he's sick so don't bother him. He probably sleeping right now." Goten said

"Oh OK" Uub said

Uub step in the house looking around of it. Goten went to go check on Trunks as Goten thought he was asleep. Uub was looking more around then ever, he notice there was a training area. And a kitchen, a basement and a upstairs bedroom he could sense.

"Hey Uub can you keep a eye on Trunks while I'm out" Goten said coming down the stairs

" Where are you going" Uub wonder

"I'm just going to pick up some tea" Goten said as he left Uub all alone with Trunks

"...hm" Uub wonder as he look at stairs that lead into the bedroom

Uub started to come up the stairs toward Trunks room. He stare at the door which was open sightly off. From Uub eye point he notice the room color was white. Uub open the door a little and peek just a bit to see what Trunks looks like. Trunks face glisten through his cheeks the light was on his body. Like he was dead or something, the windows were a tiny bit up. He stare at Trunks body it was shivering a little. Uub come in and closes the window, he stare at Trunk his body was still shivering. Uub pull his blanket up to his neck. Still shivering more then ever. Uub check his temperature he was burning up.

"Hmm" Uub

Uub came inside the bed with Trunks in it. He hugged him, he finally stop shivering. Maybe it was a bad dream or something. Uub felt something down below on his cock. It was Trunk butt on it hard and rough, Uub clench his teeth he started to breath as felt his cock form into a hard a stiff hot dog. Uub try to left some space for Trunks but Trunks was still on his hard on. Making it hard for him to move sense he can't concentrate on what he doing. Suddenly Trunks start to shiver his body vibrate through the cover. Uub felt like he was in heaven but not sense he didn't want this. He tries to hug Trunks but his vibration make his cock more exciting. Uub reaches out his hand to hug Trunks but the vibration on his cock is going insane more and more. Uub started to hyperventilate hard and hard until he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Damn it" Uub scream as he came in his pants

Uub got out of the bed his pants sticky with cum all over it. Uub breath normal again and instantly fell asleep.

A/N Hello all you readers of fanfiction. I am back I am sorry that I was out for so long. Sense everything went for me. I haven't been doing any fanfiction and I didn't have that much Idea as before but now I do. But back to the story I am adding Uub because it part of the dragonball Z and I will be add more hopefully wish you merry Xmas and a happy holidays.


	11. Chapter 11

Full Moon

Chapter 11 The Pick up

Author notes: 2 years sense I done this, but hoply I can do this and probably finish it. Maybe I'm still thinking if I should make this one longer.

Warning: This is yaoi which mean boyxboy action. Please note if you don't like it please don't read for all you who do like it please enjoy. Also I do not own Dragonball Z or Funimation nor do I disclaim it. Please support the Official release

Goten return with the tea making sure he got enough. He knocked on the door making sure Uub could hear it hoping he doesn't wake up Trunks in the process. Uub woke up at that moment streching mostly he could see that it was night time. He wonders how long he was sleep Uub flew over toward the door making sure not to wake the parent. He opened it lightly, Goten whisper to him on what to do Uub agree on it. Goten took off to his house he hasn't been there sense it took him while to get to tea.

In the morning Trunks woke up again, he thought someone was here maybe it was his imagination just getting to him. Just like those words he saw in that wedding he was at. By his bed he saw there were tea bags on his covers. Trunks got out bed and grab the tea bags he went to the kitchen made some tea as he went back to his bedroom he notice the window was open. He put his tea down on his desk and went toward the window the wind was blew suddenly it started to rain. Trunks close his window, he thought it was close before strange he sip his tea and went back to bed.

As he was about to go to bed he get's a phone call from Goten.

"Hello" Trunks answered

"Hey how are you I was wondering when you was going to wake up" Goten smiled

"Yeah, I thought someone was here looking after me" Trunks scratch his head

"Oh, yeah one of my dad's friend was looking after you. I think his name was Uub he fought with my dad before"

"Really that awesome" Trunks was excited

"So is he there, I told him to look after you again" Goten said

"No, I didn't see him he must be gone" Trunks said

"That can't be I told him to look after you. He couldn't have left because told him" Goten stop

"Told him what?" Trunks wonder

"..." Goten was cut off by the storm

"Hello, hello goten are there. Hello"Trunk hung up

The next morning Vegeta and Bulma went to work and left Trunks and message on his bed. His eye's open, but what he was seeing was something different. He got out of bed and notice it was still night that not right he thought he saw there were candles everywhere as he went down the stair. He notice the grown up Trunks was waiting for the grown up Goten for dinner. Young Trunks took a peek as soon as did he cover his mouth by hand.

Young Trunks then see's Goten the grown up one blush as he smiled at him. He couldn't believe his dreams was able to do this. Trunks couldn't help, but to listen to the conversation.

"Forget about the dinner let's just fuck" Goten said as he went on the table

"We can't you told me yourself we had to get to know each other" Trunks said as turn away

"Oh, come on I even brought the leash for old time sake" Goten smile as he puts it on

"Stop, we have to at least have the dinner I mean don't you want to eat" Trunks said

"Trunks I'm horny please let's do it. If you want to eat join my dad and have a feast"Goten said

"Listen to me, we have to know each other find out what we have in common. Mostly its just fighting and loving each other and I want it to be something more then that" Trunks said

"...We already have enough common what more do you want" Goten was get upset

"Well we never talk that much. When we got married mostly with you its fuck this and fuck that well I'm tired of it" Trunks said

"Oh, are you fooling you never get tired of doing it you know that its fun. I mean why don't you say it your tired of me having sex with you." Goten said

"I didn't mean that" Trunks said trying get into a fight

"But you did you know I have a fetish with you and I can't help, but to be around you well not anymore" Goten said

Goten grab the picture of them and smash it on the ground and went out the door. Trunk look at the frame felt like his heart was that which it was. Trunk try to pick up the pieces when suddenly he couldn't breath he try to stand up, but fell on the ground. He was hold his heart andbreathing faster and faster. He click the button on his arm, the abulance started rushing out to his house quick and fast.

They pick up Trunks and put in truck he then was drove over to the hospital. The young Trunks woke up he was crying his tears fell down on the bed cover. His went straight toward the pillow he then scream out loud like his pain was in him.

After a montage of sobbing, he then found the note that his parents gave him. They left for work a hour ago.

The Phone rang

"Hey, Trunks I was worried and wanted to check how you was doing"

"Goten"

"I mean love you all and you mean the world to me" Goten said

"Goten"

"And I want the best for you. So you can feel much better" Goten said

"Goten will you listen to me" Trunk said as his voice was sore

"Sorry" Goten said

"Its ok" Trunks said

"No its not ok I didn't pay attention to you" Goten said

"Listen I think we should not be friend anymore" Trunks said

"Why not Trunk"

"I just feel that we don't think alike"

"But Trunks I love you how can you say that"

"Its...because can" Trunk hung up the phone

"Trunks, hello Trunks are there listen we can work this out. Just tell whats wrong. Just tell me" Goten said as he hung up the phone

Hey people on Fanfiction. Net I will be make more if I have time to make more. I'm trying my best the reason I haven't did this in a long time is because I was busy with my work. But yeah please review. Flames I will ignore.


	12. Chapter 12

Full Moon

Chapter 12 Goten's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or anything related to that.

Warning: This contain shotacon which is boyxboy. If its not to your liking you may go to another fanfiction thank you.

Why did he have to say that it breaks my heart. I sit near the window looking at the dark clouds it looks like its going to rain. Tears well up in me I started crying feeling just like the clouds I curl up into a ball. I stop when I heard to lightning strike for some reason it made me stop crying. I see my brother out in the rain flying straight to are house. I see him dripping wet, I notice him looking at me I smile.

I felt his hand was on my head rubbing it slighty. I gave him a hug not very strong, but strong enough to last long.

"Is there something wrong Goten?" my brother asked

"Well my friend told me he didn't want to be friend" I told him

"Aww don't worry you still have me" He smile at me. I can count on my brother for anything in the world.

"Thanks" I smile and gave him a kiss on the right side of his face

I keep staring at my brother until he leaves to his room. I see the sky clear up and decided to walk for a while. Never been out of the house I always in it like I was a house cat. Keeping my eye on the sky I didn't notice the person I bum into. She had purple covers all round her body and gold eye's which was upon me.

"Sorry" I said rubbing my head

"No, thank you your the person I was looking for" the woman said

"Who are you?" I said looking all through the woman

"I'm a fortune teller, I'm hear to grant your fortune" the woman said

"Really" I said curious

"Yes, just follow me" the woman said

"I don't know my parent told me not to go with stranger" I said. Before I could say anything else she threw dust down on the ground. We was teleported to her shop without a second to spare.

"Hey" I said

"What's wrong Goten can't handle a little traveling" she grin at me

"No, but you could have a least warn me before you do that" I gave her a stern look

"Were here" she said

"And where is here" I said

"Its my shop" she said

"Yeah, but what kind of shop?" I asked

"Don't worry about that, sit and look into the ball" she said

"Fine" I took a seat, staring into the ball which was glowing. I cock my head to the side wondering when I'm going to see something.

"Is it broken?" I asked

"No, hold on" she tap on it. She had trouble getting it together until it pop on.

"Finally" she said returning to her focus

I stare into the ball, I see my friend and he looking at something. It looks like us and it seem we been fighting. Why do I appear like I'm Trunks wanting to have sex with everything. As the ball faded into black, I ponder about this then I come to a conclusion. My friend wanted to break up to keep are friendship alive. By doing that we won't have the fight like we had at dinner and everything will be normal.

"There is another present coming for you" she said

"Who is it?" I said

"He is from the future that will never come true. He is not a threat just a friend" she smile

"That strange, well its been nice knowing you" I said

"You too be sure to tell your friend that you know" she said

"I will" before I had the chance to thank her she poof out of here. It seem I'm back where I was standing.

As I turn around and I see a guy in a hooded jacket looking down at me.

A/N: I decided to make this one short. To give me a idea on for the next one. Who is the mysterious guy. Find out next time. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Until then bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Full Moon

Chapter 13 Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT

Warning: This contain Shotacon Which is guyxboy or boyxboy. Please note if you don't want to see this please find another fanfiction.

I'm such a bad friend why did I have to say that to Goten. I walk down the stair I made some breakfast and sat it on the table. While I was eating it I kept thinking how I was a terrible person. I had finish my breakfast and was about to go up to my room. When I saw my dad come through the door I forgot that my dad went somewhere. For the strange things he had grin on his face. That creep me out and I decide to open my mouth to find out it was a bad idea.

"How are you dad?" I asked give him a fake smile

"Great, son how was your day" my dad smile

"Great" I smile back which he felt was weird

"I just can't do this" my dad went back to normal

"Can't do what?" I asked

"Your mom wanted me to smile more, but you seen how it went. Anyway, I heard you been mooning people" my dad looking at me

"Yeah, was that bad" I looked at him

"Well no, but its pretty funny" my dad laugh little

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, why don't you show me?" my dad suggested

"I don't know" I didn't want him to see it. I would never do that to my dad.

"Come on it be funny and give me something to laugh about" My dad said laughing some more

"Okay" I hesitated to say. What harm can it do some how I felt like it was wrong.

I show my dad by pull my pants down and mooning him as well as slapping my ass. He found it pretty amusing. Sense then he been planning out pranks for me. The first on his list was for me to moon Chi-Chi and Goku. So I did pull my pants and mooning them. Chi-Chi was in a state of shock while Goku laugh little. Second was Gohan and Videl, Gohan did like his father, but Videl laugh a lot and was falling on the ground laugh. She really like it and wanted me to do that to the other people too. My dad also wanted me to do on mom. Which she found also funny she couldn't help, but to laugh and told me not to do it to anyone else.

"Very nice you did better then I expected" my dad smerk

"Thank dad" Somehow I smile at him. This the first time we bonded together and it was something enjoyable.

Of course his number thing to do with me was calling out to him. He whisper something into my ear suddenly I couldn't help, but smerk at my dad. Of all the things he wanted to do this was one of them. He said he will do it when my mom was sleep and make up a lie. Which he did he told her I had a nightmare and was going to check on me. She instant fell asleep she had a long day of doing stuff she quickly fell off.

I was sleeping too until my dad hand reach up my chest. My dad didn't wanted my eyes open until he said so. His hands when directly to my ass I moan just the touch made it sensitive. Sense so many people touch and grope my ass. My dad lick my hole I grip on my pillow and started to breath as my dad constantly lick around my ass. I said swear I couldn't help it, it felt good my dad was better then any of the people I met. He is same level as my friend Goten or should I say use to be friend.

He started slapping my ass hard I moan and breath a lot. My dad even bit on it I said another swear my mouth was just saying those things. As I felt it I can see my dad's teeth marks on it I know that it mean that his ass is his. He knew it as well, but I think that hardly matter sense everbody had it. My dad finally stop teasing me and put his cock in I felt it. Warm as ever and hard as ever it was pretty big, but I could handle it. He told me to open my eye's as he drove his hips into me. I hug on my pillow and moan out dad, but not to loud didn't want to wake up my mom. My dad like it and kept going faster on me and didn't go slow at a point. I like it, he grab my body and started to push harder on it I moan a lot. As my dad goes on his back he hold me close to his stomach as he rams me. The pleasure was outstanding one of the best. He then puts me against the wall hard as he goes faster. Every where we went putting me more rougher and rougher. We was close to climax he had me on the wall grinding me hard as ever. Until I climax.

"Dad" I said as I squirted on the wall my seman

"Son" He did the same squirted into my hole. I felt it, it was nice hot in there.

I looked like I was in a fight, but I wasn't it was just the sex. My hair was all messy from the hard sex me and my dad had. I hold on to my dad, but he didn't last long he clean up and went back to his room. Now I was alone, but I wasn't worry because I knew he wanted to stay.

The next morning I had breakfast with my family. My hair was still a mess I still wanted to keep it like that. Just to let me know my dad did this, but the more I remember it the more painful it got. At first I thought it was good, but then I couldn't sit down sense I still felt the bite marks. He really bit down on it didn't he. I thought to myself, but the pain turn into pleasure I wanted more of it. More of the rough sex more of the pain even if it is painful just more. Of course my mom fix up my hair, but I'll get that back as soon as I have sex with my dad.

"Where are you going honey" my mom said kindly

"Out" my dad said one word and leaving

I wonder where he's going and I wanted to have sex with him. Aw now I can't oh well as least I can rest.

Meanwhile

I saw the figure looking at me. The fortune teller told me about him. I went to fighting stance, but he raise his hands and took off his hood.

"Gohan, but your not from the future are you?" I said wondering

"I am" my future brother said

To be Continued

A/N: Few more chapters to go until the end. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it until then bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Full Moon

Chapter 14 Future Gohan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

Warning: This fanfiction contain hardcore shotacon which is boyxboy and boyxguy. Note if you don't like this fanfiction please go to another fanfiction. That is all.

The scar tells me that he is not my brother. His whole feature tells me he a different person than my brother. I stare at my future brother for few minutes before I snap back to reality. We was standing near a sidewalk where I always walked and play with Trunks in. I wish he was here I feel so lonely without him by my side.

"Are you okay?" future bother asked

"Yeah, its...nothing" I pause for a second. Just to think about what future Gohan said. If it wasn't for that dream haunting Trunks we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Why don't we go fine a place where we can sit" I smile when he said that I need to sit down and think. Few miles off we found a resturant to sit in. I told him everything of whats going on and how it all started. Some of parts he understanded, but didn't get the other part I explain.

"So your saying your friend butt is that powerful" future brother said as he smerk. Well I couldn't believe it either when I think about it. Why was I turn on by that maybe it was because I love Trunks so much. Or maybe I was to crazy and thought that it was the greatest thing I saw my head started to hurt.

"It's true and it is powerful" I feel so funny saying that. Powerful is not the word I would give on that butt maybe hot, but not powerful I mean how many people were envole with it. I started counting of how many people who were envole with it. It came down to six him, my brother, my dad, Brolly, Uub, and future Trunks. Six people that not so bad, what am I thinking thats a lot.

I was overreacting this and it was driving me nut. Calm down all I know is that Trunks is safe and sound in his house. Nothing to worry about at all. Future Gohan order us some of food and we chatted a little and I got to know him a little much better. It seem he's been with Trunks ever sense, but some bad people wanted to destroy the city. So they step into save it, all Gohan knew is that he was suppose to die. I guess something happen and it lead him here. I'm glad because I don't want my brother to die I love him with all my heart. I cry a little and step out of my seat to give him a hug, but something tells me he got other plans. First plan is to get me and my friend back together so we can stay together. The other plan is well it not that much of a plan more like a trap for me. You see when I hug him I felt a instant boner coming from him. Which is strange because I was his young brother well not really sense he from a different future.

Before I knew it he had lift me up and ran to somewhere dark. He flew toward a window which was open it was a hotel and a lock one as well. I guess some of the people forgot to close the window I guess that's what great about flying.

"Why?" I asked

"Because, one this is the first time I seen you and two your so cute" Of course there had to be more to that I look to his eye. It look like he haven't had sex in a long time and was looking for partner he settle for me.

"Ugh" I tense up as he began to run his hand around my nipple.

He took off my clothes throwing each of them away. I could feel the wet tongue on my chest going to my neck. I carelessly moan as I felt that we began to kiss tasting his flavor in his mouth. His hand went through my hair pulling the lock out of him. My cock raise slowly up each time I the pleasure soon it raise up completely dripping pre cum little. He raise my leg and stick a finger in my hole I grip the sheets. He thrusted in and out when he knew he could fit all three in there he took off his clothes. My eyes glow when I saw his cock it was bigger than my brothers that's strange. My mouth suck on his cock while stroking it to death. He moan as he felt me stroking and sucking on it I stop for a moment. I prepare myself for his cock he slowly puts it in. I gave a relief sound it something about me being the uke which turn me on more. His hips driving into me like a jackhammer on another jackhammer and it felt great. I grab onto him whisper to him to do me harder he nodded and did. He lifted me up and sat down on the bed moving me up and down. I was so close, but my brother wanted a change up.

He told me what he wanted I didn't mind that. He laid on the bed, I climb on top to him and went to his head. I put my cock in his mouth and I held onto his head while moving my hips up and down. He started jacking off while I was doing that. I laid down my cock was still in his mouth he could my cock was about to explode. We came at the same time string on white liquid spray out of us.

"So shall we save your other friend" I didn't hear what he had said I was instantly sleep. He put me to rest as for himself as well I could fell him over me. I smile and hold on to him tightly and the night creep up and the cricket chirp on as well.

A/N: The next Chapter is the last I hope you guys enjoy the story. It been fun doing this fanfiction if you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Until then I will see you guys later.


	15. Chapter 15 Super Vegeta

Full Moon

Chapter 15 Super Vegeta

Please Note that I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball Gt or any Funimation.

Also this contains boyxguy Shotacon and Incest **if you do not like it please go back or find another fanfiction. Thank you.**

Trunks is taking a shower feeling very good for some reason. When thought about him and his daddy bonding over sex, he just wanted some more of it. He had never spent time with his dad before unlike yesterday where spent lots of time with him. Vegeta appears near his son who taking a shower, he was completely naked and was about to surprise.

"Dad, you're here" Trunks smile

"Yeah your ready" Vegeta grin turned evil

Trunk stuck out his butt so Vegeta can get a close look at it. Vegeta licks the cheeks of Trunk's butt making him moan, he feels his dad's tongue on them. He starts to rub it constantly and grip on it making Trunk's scream out a little. Vegeta puts two fingers in Trunk's hole scissoring it and spreading it so he can put his cock in it.

He smiles at his Trunks as went to Super Vegeta form and started putting his cock in using his powerful arms on Trunks hips and crush down into Trunk's hole. Trunks eyes widen as felt so much power on his hole, he almost felt like crying but held back them because he had much worse than this.

"Can go a bit less hard on my hole dad" Trunks said breathing in and out fast

"Too much power huh" Vegeta laugh

Vegeta took it bit down to where Trunks felt good for once and not pain. Trunks moan as his dad jabs his hip into his butt with a lot force. Vegeta found Trunks prostate and hit it very hard making him scream out his dad's name. He now you all making Trunk moan so much that he can play it in a concert and it would echo. Luckily Bulma was at work fixing cars.

"Uhhh more dad rip me apart" Trunks said high off of the pleasure

"Sure will" Vegeta got into lot faster and harder climaxing into him

"Yes, yes" Trunks scream climaxing in the air. Vegeta fills a gallon in Trunks hole.

They both get out the shower, both grab their towel exited out of the bathroom.

A/N: I decide not to end it since you guys like it so much. I had to think about so much that I didn't even put in a chapter of the story. If you have a positive or negative review please post it and thank for reading my fan-fiction.


	16. Chapter 16

Full Moon

Chapter 16: Don't Get Distracted

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Z. Also this fanfiction will extreme amount of boyxguy and boyxboy shotacon. **If you don't like this please move to another fanfiction, if you continue to read on your own without reading this then that on you. **

Goten press the doorbell, so he can talk to Trunks about the dream and stuff. Trunks groan slowly opening his eyes noticing his dad wasn't there. He also notices he was completely naked, he began looking around to see where it's gone to. He couldn't find the anywhere, he there note on his bed where him and his dad was sleeping.

_Dear son_

_I had work to do that's why won't see me, I'll be back very soon so don't destroy the house or anything. The reason your clothes are missing is because I took them from you. I want to wear this for the time being, if do this then I will buy you video game and chocolates today when I get off of work. If don't well lets just say you have a hard time sitting down if you know what I mean. Take Care_

_Love Dad_

Trunks thought between his fetish or video games and chocolates, it was a hard decision for him to make. Trunks hear the doorbell ring time a lot of time, he looks out the window and saw Goten tapping his foot. Trunks looks at the clothes for a second, when saw the clothes he instantly blush.

"Damn it dad" He thought

Trunks completely red when he picks up pearl G-string which he had to wear. He looks at the next thing had to wear which was a latex shorts and T-shirt all of it was very tight. Trunks was super embarrassed when put them on even the pearl G-string it hug his butt very tightly.

"Ugh, I can't let Goten see me like this" Trunks thought

"Hey, Goten what's up" Trunks open the door just a bit

"What took you so long, I've been waiting for to answer" Goten pouted

"Oh, sorry I was training downstairs" Trunks lied

"I need to talk to about that dream yours. So we can have our friendship back" Goten smiles

"Oh, don't worry about that I'm over it. So don't worry we're still friends" Trunks was red

"Oh, okay are you alright you seem I kind of red" Goten is concerned

"Yeah, just hot that's all. I'm going to get some water" Trunks said

"Can I come in a play with you" Goten wonder

"What! No I have lots to do" Trunks being more embarrassed

"Oh come on do lots of stuff together" Goten going in anyway

"Goten" Trunk even more embarrassed

"Why have that coat on you. I thought you was hot" Goten said

"Well I'm...I" Trunks couldn't think of nothing

"Look" Trunk pull the coat off

"I don't see nothing wrong Trunks" Goten not seeing the problem

"What do mean nothing wrong" Trunks showing the back of him

"Trunk I'm telling you I..." Goten froze when he saw Trunks butt. Goten pull Trunk's pants down and saw the pearl G-string on Trunks waist. Goten's nose started leaking blood out of his nose and he falls straight down

"Goten are you okay" Trunks look at on the floor

"Trunk I can lots of stars" Goten said being dizzy

"What happen to him" Future Gohan appeared

"He fell down from a nose bleed" Trunks said

"Why do have G-string on" Future Gohan wonder

"There's no time for explanation. You need take Goten home so he can get some rest" Trunk at him

"Right" Future Gohan understood, he picks up Goten and flew away.

"See you later" Trunks wave goodbye and close the door

To Be Continued

A/N: I hope like Full Moon cause there will be many chapters. There will be more people Trunks will meet and possibly might have sex who know. You just have to find out for yourself. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and I'll see you later.


	17. Chapter 17 - Gotenks part 1

Full Moon

Chapter 17 – Gotenks part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Warning: The content you about to read is BoyxBoy shotacon, please if you don't like this content please move onto another fanfiction. I am warning you now if you don't like this please move away from it. I am not responable for you reading this. If you want to read it that your own judgement not mine. Now that I got that out of way lets begin the story.

Trunks was bored to death, so he wanted to know how long he can stay in fusion. Trunks always loved fusing with goten he doesn't why maybe because everytime he fuse with him. He gets this edge that comes over him like someone giving him a high energy boost. So, when he told Goten he agree as well and decided to do it with him. They said their commands and did the dance perfectly not missing a step. A sudden light shine and there he was Gotenks in all his glory.

"Ah it feels good being out here, now for some trouble" Gotenks flew in incredible speed searching for his target

The uncontrollable Gotenks wanted pleasure and nothing else. He found something good and went over there to see if their interested.

"Hello, Tien its me Gotenks" He said with a devilish smile

"Ah, so this is what happen when Goten and Trunks fuse. Awesome!" Tien was excited

"I was wondering Tien if you can do me a favor" Gotenks pulling him in

"Sure, anything" Tien walking right into it.

"Can you relieve this for me" Gotenks pulls out his cock

"Oh, I...wow" Tien was surprise by the way Gotenks cock was twitching

"Well, I don't have all day here" Gotenks tapping his foot

Tien didn't know why, but he decided to help him out. Tien took in Gotenks cock bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Gotenks grab Tien head loving him sucking on his cock, slurps was heard from the distant. Gotenks hands grab on Tien head and guided it faster on his cock. Tien face was going in and out of Gotenks cock until he began to climax. The semen shot into Tien mouth, he swallow it down his throat.

"Now its my turn"Gotenk got rid of his pants and underwear. He bend over streatching his hole out for him.

Tien nose started to bleed when he saw this. In no time Tien puts his cock in Gotenks hole, which fit in way to perfectly. Gotenks felt a lot pleasure from Tien cock, it was so warm to him feeling something inside of him.

"Make sure you give me no mercy" Gotenks said smirking to him

Tien did as he command giving no mercy, at least he thought he was. It seem like Gotenks was with standing a lot from him. Gotenks couldn't take no more, transforming into super saiyan 3 and riding on Tien cock. Gotenks made Tien moan for first time, taking it to the next level going faster and slower at the same time. Gotenks stroke his cock while riding Tien cock felt amazing to him.

"I coming" Tien climaxed in Gotenks hole

"Me too" Gotenks climax as well

As soon as they were finished, the fusion ran out seperating the boys. They both was breathing hard, they felt like someone had sex with them.

"So good"Both of them said their hard breathing felt like pleasure to them.

"So you guys enjoyed it" Tien said smirking. They both nodded their heads.

A/N: If you have positive or negative review, please post it. Thank for reading my fanfiction.


	18. Chapter 18 - Gotenk part 2

Full Moon

Chapter 18 Gotenks part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z

Warning: Caution, this contain boyxboy mature content. If you hate this pairing or find it not to be very enjoyable. Please move to another fanfiction and go somewhere that doesn't have this at all. Read to your own judgement, but if you don't like it. Its your own fault for looking at it in the first place.

Trunks notice that his fusion is uncontrollable with sex and desires. Most of that comes from both of them. Trunks tells Goten to think of himself in fusion, he also does same as well. Goten said when he near Trunk he makes him feel shy and curious. Trunks said when he near Goten it makes him feel horny. When they heard that from each other they both instantly blush. Trunks heart was beating harder than a train on tracks. They both think that there having sex in the fusion without even noticing it. Even now, when they are close to each other they want to kiss. Trunks dirty mind begins to run wild, as he stares directly at Goten.

"Trunk, I..I feel weird" Goten's pants tented up.

"Oh I see, let me take care of it" Trunks pounds on Goten, who smiles at him devilishly.

"Um...Trunks can we go somewhere private" Trunk notice that they were in the street walk way.

"Hm...Maybe" Trunks is thinking of having sex in public.

"What do you mean maybe?" Goten asked as he turned red in his face.

Trunks begins to strip his clothes off and toss it somewhere else. Goten couldn't believe that they were going to have sex in public. Trunks rip Goten clothes with all of his strength, revealing Goten bare skin to everybody on the street. Goten had his hand covering his genital blush even more than usual. Trunks loves when Goten is so shy about his naked body.

"Don't worry Goten I've got you covered" Trunk started running his tongue along Goten body.

"Trunks" Goten moan in pleasure.

Trunks took his time with Goten making sure he gets every spot of Goten's body. Finally, Goten hands grab Trunks torso and penetrated Trunks hole making him groan. Trunks began to soon love it as his pleasure generated.

"Aw...so good. Goten press your cock in more" Trunks beg for it.

"Okay" Goten proceeded to do so, until he found Trunks Prostate.

"Ah right there, please Goten push there" Trunk howl in increase pleasure.

Goten continue pushing in and out on the spot. Trunks couldn't help, but to moan louder making the people notice him.

"Not so fast Goten, why don't you slow down" Trunks recommended.

"Alright" Goten slow down the motion he was going.

"Aw, Yeah!" Trunks loving it more.

Goten decided to push harder on Trunks prostate, which trigger Trunks to swear a lot. Goten didn't know Trunk could swear until now. He wonder what other stuff words Trunks will say when he does other stuff to his prostate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean say that" Trunks turn red in the face.

Goten slammed into Trunks prostate, Trunk accidentally swore again. Goten quicken the pace little, he could feel himself getting very close to coming. Trunks feel Goten moving quicker into him, Trunks kissed Goten tasting his liquid in his mouth. Goten climax in Trunks prostate filling it up to the brim, Trunk moan as he climax as well.

"Well that got us no where" Trunks said

"Well, we do know that we love each other" Goten smile at Trunks.

"Yeah" Trunks started to kiss Goten more.

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. If its negative please tell me what I did wrong or what I need to improve on. The twenty chapter will be the end, I hope you guys like this story. I'll see you soon bye.


End file.
